THE SONG MEME OF LILOEXP626
by Liloexp626
Summary: Anyone going through writer's block? This might be a good way to get rid of it. This is a song-based collection of drabbles centered on Lilo/Stitch pairing or friendship , going through several categories. Come in, read the rules and pass it on!
1. Butterfly Fly Away

**THE SONG MEME!**

Woot, I'm back again! To get rid of some monotony and that horrible writers' block I've been through lately, I decided I'd take this meme and change a few rules. Anyone who wants to do it as well is welcome. I'm new to this kind of stuff, so the first drabbles won't make any sense at all, ok? Bear with me!

SOOOO, ON WITH THE GAME.

**Rules:**

1. Settle your MP3, MP4, iPod or whatever music player you got in "shuffle".

2. No pre-planned plots and don't pause the songs! You only got as much time as the song lasts to write your drabble, whatever comes to your mind first.

3. You can choose any pairing, friendship, subject, blah blah blah to base your drabble on.

4. There is no limit to these drabbles! You can write as many as you want :)

5. You MUST name your drabble after the song you were listening at the moment. Putting the singer's name too is optional.

6. If you're gonna publish it, name it as "THE SONG MEME OF (your penname here)".

Okay, so I guess I'll base most of my drabbles around the Lilo/Stitch pairing or friendship. Nothing too new from me, right? xD

**Butterfly Fly Away**

_Miley Cyrus_

They had grown up so fast…

Nani wiped one tear coming from her cheek, wondering if her husband would notice. A few meters beside her, Jumba and Pleakley observed quietly as well.

She had to admit, she didn't like it at first, but come to think of it, they actually kind of looked cute together. She still remembered when her little sister would run to her along with her alien friend, Stitch, when dinner was ready, or when they wanted to see the next movie of monsters in the cinemas.

Now, was it possible that these little kids she had known so long ago would be marrying each other this day? She'd miss those days, she knew for sure.

But she knew too that someday, she had to let go of her little sister and let her stand on her own.

She always did.


	2. Everytime

**Everytime**

_Simple Plan_

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Lilo asked with tears in her eyes.

Stitch's head kept bent down. "Meega… didn't know… how Lilo would… react."

"Well, now you do." The girl replied bitterly. Stitch bit his lower lip. He wished he had had the courage to tell her of his feelings before, but now he knew it was too late.

Or was it? After all, Chris had just given her the ring…

"Stitch, I'm- I mean, I'm really sorry. I can't do this to Chris. You see, he's grown pretty close to me, and I have too. I could never, ever do this to him. Not now. If only you had done it before…"

"Ih- mega understands." Stitch replied in a whisper.

If only he could make time go back and tell her before she even began dating the stupid boy… why had he been so stupid to begin with?

All he asked for was another day with her. Another opportunity.

But it just wasn't possible.


	3. Everytime We Touch

**Everytime We Touch**

_Cascada_

"Mmmfgh-" Stitch groaned right beside her. It took him some more time to wake up completely. "Lilo? What you doing awake?"

"I- I don't know. I guess I just couldn't sleep." She replied sheepishly.

He gave her a warm smile. "Want some coffee?" He asked with a stretch.

"No, not right now." she replied. "You better go back to sleep. Never mind me, okay?" She insisted.

In no time at all, he was asleep once more. She caressed softly his ears.

Did he know of that rushing feeling that overcame her everytime she did that?

Probably not. Not enough.

She fell asleep soon after.

Stitch moved in his sleep and held her hand. He did know.


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**Beautiful Disaster**

_Kelly Clarkson_

"Stitch! Lilo!" The shout came as a roar from downstairs.

Both Lilo and Stitch came down shortly after, showing the older woman faces of horror.

"I swear it wasn't us! Pleakley kept insisting that he could take care of that thing!" She pointed at the oven. Nani seemed unfazed.

"I guess you two should have known better by now, shouldn't you?" The frown didn't diminish.

A few hours later, Lilo and Stitch laid on the floor of their dome, grounded for the next couple of days.

"Sheesh, I thought she'd believe it this time."

"Naga. Lilo already say that… twice this week."

"Dang, you're right."

"Lilo not angry at Stitch?"

She gave him a warm smile. "Nah, I can live up with the groundings. I'm thankful."

"Gaba?" He perked up his ears.

"It'd be terribly boring if you didn't do those things. Life would be so gray everyday… and besides, it's kind of funny to see how Nani turns red."

He was her beautiful disaster. He knew when she kissed his nose.


	5. Accidentally in Love

**Accidentally in love**

_Shrek 2 Soundtrack_

It wasn't supposed to happen.

Actually, they were supposed to get Angel back with Stitch, but somehow, the thing had gone all wrong. In lesser than they had thought, they had suddenly become closer as time went by.

Neither of them knew by certain how it had come to happen. They only knew they had suddenly gotten caught in the moment and just let it out. Kissing. It wasn't that bad after all.

"Where does this leave us? You were supposed to go back with Angel, not stick up with me…" Lilo asked breathless, keeping her gaze on the ground.

He didn't know either. But he disliked the idea immediately.

"Lilo know what? Stitch don't care. Not really."

He kissed her once more.


	6. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Teardrops on my guitar**

_Taylor Swift_

She giggled when Stitch's tongue ran over her. He tackled her to the ground playfully.

That was what he used to do with her some months ago. But why not? The experiment was beautiful in experiment standards, she was his same species, she was… perfect.

The ukulele on her lap rested, no sound coming out of it. She just couldn't play it now. Her evening was ruined. She had to appear…

A little shining tear fell right on the ukulele. She wiped it immediately. She wouldn't cry over this again.

Her eyes finally detached form the window and she went back to her bed, lying with her knees to her chin. She put her pillow to her face and screamed into it. Yeah, she'd let it all out. She'd rather to do that than crying.

Because crying would mean that she wasn't only angry, but that she missed him in a way she didn't like.

Because she loved him.


	7. The Reason

**The Reason**

_Hoobastank_

He had always wondered how he had come to change. Until that day, he had considered it some kind of miracle, not quite knowing the reason. But now he did know.

She had never really wondered either of that reason; all she really cared for was the fact that he was always by her side, in the good and bad times. Now, however, she did know.

It had been love. It had always been love.

At first, they both knew, it wouldn't go beyond the friendship love they knew they shared. But as time went by, it grew more and more, and then it was all obvious.

They had never really wondered, but now that it couldn't be hidden, they suddenly knew.

He looked at her, and she did the same. Yes, that had been it.

Love. And incredible luck.

It shone on her brown eyes and his black eyes.

She kissed his nose, and he licked her.


	8. You Belong With Me

**You ****Belong With Me**

_Taylor Swift_

"No! Angel! – Pleechiba… Stirtch no mean to…" He groaned. Angel had hung up.

"It ain't going good with her, right?" Lilo asked from her bed.

"Naga." Stitch replied with a bent of his head.

Lilo smiled, but inside she was mad. How could the pink experiment be so mad at him? He hadn't done it with bad purpose… everybody laughed with that joke, why hadn't she?

"Want to go and take a walk around town?" She suggested.

Keiki's café had lifted both spirits. She couldn't quite understand yet how Angel would be like that with her best friend.

But inside, she wondered as well why he'd always go after her.

Was he that blind, really? Had he never realized that it was going to end up badly?

Why couldn't he just see she was the right girl for him? No matter the species, the feeling counted!

_No_, she thought_. He thinks of me as only his best friend. I'm not pretty for him, and he's not interested in me like that. He'll never see that…_

That he belonged with her.


	9. Hey There Delilah

**Hey there Delilah**

_Plain White T's_

She had been waiting for this day all week long.

She sat down in front of the computer and began typing like crazy. She had to tell him.

"_Hey there Stitch! I've been great. How have you been doing lately at home with pregnant Nani-saurus Rex?_

_Here at college the girls are great, as always. They're so nice to me… I'm not quite used to it yet, LOL. Mertle and all that stuff… you know pretty well too._

_I'm sorry that I won't be there in Valentine's Day with you, but I want you to know I love you and that I'll be there in no time at all."_

She wrote a lot of more stuff. He'd probably fall from his chair when he got to see all that stuff in the screen. She smiled with that thought.

She pressed "send".

She had been about to log out when a new message came into her inbox. It was marked as Stitch.

"_Miss you & 3 u 2. If Lilo can't come… then Stitch go, ih?"_

She giggled. She didn't dislike the idea.

Now she had to figure out how to get the girls off her business. It sounded like fun.

"_When and what time at?"_


	10. Things I'll Never Say

**Things I'll never say**

_Avril Lavigne_

She blushed. He'd caught her staring at him again.

He had become all of sudden nervous as well.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

They both stared at the screen mechanically once more. The next time she turned, she caught him staring at her. She giggled nervously.

"Well, what is it? Do you want to tell me something?" She asked challenging. He gulped.

Should he say it? Maybe it was the perfect moment.

"Naga." He declined quickly. "And Lilo… want to tell something to Stitch?"

Now it was her turn to get nervous.

"Nope… just that that blood effect is terribly hideous. It looks like ketchup."

"Yum." He mused. She poked him playfully.

"I'm going for more popcorn." She stood up.

He'd never say it. She'd never say it either.


	11. When She Loved Me

**When she loved me**

_Toy Story 2 Soundtrack_

There she was, laughing along with her new boyfriend. He felt his blood boil up with anger.

She kissed him. He kissed back. Stitch had to look somewhere else. The TV couldn't have been there in a better moment.

"Love you!" She screamed to him from the stairs.

She used to tell him that too everyday, before going to bed.

Now it wouldn't be that anymore. She had grown up and needed to move on. And it wouldn't be him who would be with her then.

She entered the house. He faked a face of being asleep. She went by. She hadn't even noticed he was there.

He looked up. She looked like she was floating in heaven. He flinched.

She loved someone else now.


	12. Innocence

**Innocence**

_Avril Lavigne_

She looked so cute when she was asleep…

He laid his head next to hers, letting his long ears fall behind his head. He rubbed his nose against hers. She barely moved.

He loved these little moments when he would simply watch her sleep. He always wondered what she was dreaming about. He knew when it was a dream or a nightmare by the faces she did. Right now she seemed happy in her sleep.

However, after a while, she frowned.

She groaned in her sleep.

"Stitch here." He assured her, holding her to him. Her hands took a firm grip on his neck, as if she'd never let go. He didn't mind.

The smile came back to her face. So it did to his face.

"I love you." She murmured into the crook of his neck, still asleep.

He sighed. "Meega tay."

He loved these little moments of innocence.


	13. I Can Wait Forever

**I Can Wait F****orever**

_Simple Plan_

He had no idea of what to tell her.

"Hi-i-i-e…" He repeated mechanically. Lilo smiled in the other side.

"Hey Stitch. Anything new?"

"Naga. Nani still same. Jumba and Pleakley… bickering."

"Like always."

They kept talking about a lot of stuff again, like all the past days. He missed her so much, and yet, he didn't know what to say to her when these precious moments came up.

Being ambassador of Earth always had Lilo traveling since she turned a young adult. Sometimes he could accompany her, but some other times he couldn't because there were still some planets where aliens despised anything genetically altered. So they considered him a monster. He had never understood the reason of that hatred. Had he even ever done anything to those people?

"I miss you a lot, you know? Things here aren't the same without you." Lilo confessed while looking into his eyes. He gulped.

"Stitch… miss Lilo too."

She sighed. "Look, they're calling me again. I gotta go for a while. I'd be back in a couple hours, but I guess that it'd be like… 1 am right there where you are. I wouldn't like to make you keep awake until then."

"Stitch no care. Stitch wait." He replied firmly.

She smiled at him. "Seriously, sleepy head?"

"Ih!"

"Okay. Then please wait for me."

He would. He would wait forever if necessary, because he missed her and needed to hear her voice.


End file.
